gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Daniel Benfield
Feel free to leave a message, and I'll respond to it here so the conversation isn't fragmented. If I leave a message on your talk page, it's best that you respond to it there for the same reason. Thanks. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 20:32, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Shows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Match Game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Neubauer (Talk) 19:12, October 7, 2010 RE: My Edits I understand what you were doing, but I just don't like it. I liked it the way it was. I apologize in advance but I just don't like it. This isn't Wikipedia you know, for Wikipedia is all too strict, that's why I seldom edit there anymore. But here (though good accurate info & facts are required) we can be as loose as we want, as I've seen in certain articles. Again, I'm sorry.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 12:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) This is sort of a repetition last year's message of mine (seven months ago). Just want you to know, I respect your contributions to the Wiki community mainly with the work you do at the Wheel of Fortune Wiki. This incidently was the reason why some information you provided is still there. I did what I did because this major or minor overhauling scares me to death. Yes you have every right as an editor to... well edit. But when things like this come my way... OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Again, my apologies for upsetting you as you upset me.--William Henry Sydnor Jr. (talk) 19:40, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Hello, Daniel. I know I do not contribute there (nor will I, as I do not watch Wheel enough) but I have to thank you for infinitely banning Gameshowsareforever from the Wheel of Fortune History Wiki. Not only was Neubauer made aware of the inappropriate picture posted by said offender, but I also contacted the VSTF.—Brandon Devers 22:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) If memory serves me right... The Split Second bonus round was played using keys to start the car's engine. That's how I remember it. That explains my edit. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:04, May 24, 2014 (UTC) * That was the 1970s version. You had edited the 1980s section, which always used "pick from these screens", hence why I removed it. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 01:26, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Nice job! Hi Daniel! Love what you're doing with the Wikia page about my game shows. As it gets closer to completion (and publishing) let me know via my Twitter so I can correct any mistakes...for example, the first Anime Price is Right was at Anime Central 2004, not Tekkoshocon as stated in your Wikia. And the Farkle prize drop was temporary and only for that one convention, whose attendance barely broke 100 people so I didn't want to break the bank there. 06:55, July 21, 2014 (UTC)Greggo :... Well, I thank you, sir. Regarding the errors, I must have been out of it regarding the Anime Price debut, although Farkle was definitely a goof on my part (both have been fixed, though). In general, however, I've had to guess at the order you did the games in my text files, so they might be jumbled when the page gets farther along (since I've only just started with adding 2011 stuff). Keep the games of yesteryear alive in the modern generation, sir. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 16:34, July 21, 2014 (UTC) Video Archive for Winning Lines coming soon? I had thought about this for a long time, and I think it should be done. All the episodes are up (I think), and I know the airdates for them, too. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:23, August 16, 2014 (UTC) :I never saw the show, but I've looked into it. After a couple hours of searching and watching, I now know about every episode (thanks mostly to Greg Brobeck) along with their outcomes and all "first answers" except for #2 (the only one which doesn't seem to be online); also found a whole bunch of British episodes, which I'll also throw in because hey, why not. :) I'll say one thing in advance, though: that Video Archive will not contain the term "She had a freaking Pit Stop.", or anything along those lines. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 00:51, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Done! :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 02:17, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Now I see why you took out a bunch of the stuff I put in. I only put in the 6 Sudden Death players (with the Wonderwall player bolded); as there was no way I was gonna ID all 49 players! Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 04:25, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::No, that's totally understandable. My thinking is that some might want to watch these (pretty much one-third the reason I tend to make these things, the others being "to see what all is online" and "to help traders/collectors/YouTube viewers sort out their collections/Playlists"), so I try to avoid spoilers unless it's really notable and not a meme. I've re-added the Sudden Death players, albeit only visible on the back end. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 11:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::OK, that's fine. Should we go ahead and note the passed Wonderwall answers as well as the questions the players bailed out on (there are a handful of those he did give the answer to), or no? From what I've seen on each episode, Dick never mentioned any answers to the passed questions. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 18:14, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Other possibilities for Video Archives Rafferty Blockbusters (and maybe his Card Sharks, too), Super Jeopardy!, Donnymid, and all the TPIR Primetime Specials that are available. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 21:48, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Super Jeopardy! is in the "Jeopardy! Spinoffs" page (alongside Jep!, Rock & Roll, and if need be Sports); Rafferty Blockbusters and Card Sharks sound like good ideas (the former ran briefly and I know GSN went through it all at least once, the latter might help traders); the Price primetime specials...meh, not really something I'd be interested in doing; Donnymid, aka "Here's my show, what do you think?" "You're doing it wrong, and here's all the ways you bungled this." "Well, I don't care. I'm doing it my way."...uh, no. :P -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:45, August 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Only reason I suggested Donnymid was mainly because of Dick Clark's guest appearance there (I did notice you already posted the link to his Cullen Pyramid appearance; now we need to open up the Davidson Pyramid archive), though a second reason is because of some game show greats that appeared there, such as George Elias of Greed, and, since we noted it over on the Wheel archive, Scott Hostetler (also of Classic PYL and Whammy!). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 02:37, August 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Only reason I said no to a Donnymid Video Archive is because due to a lack of returning champs, they shuffled up the taping sessions for broadcast (in fact, if I'm not mistaken, the Tournament shows had different sets of celebs from show to show). The thing is that the Video Archives I do and plan to do are because I want to do them, whether because I like/love the show or for sentimental/memory-related reasons (or, in a few cases, because it's a short-lived series; as I said on that page, I did Winning Lines for that reason and because it was relatively easy to sort out). :::If you want to do a Donnymid Video Archive, more power to you and I'll help out where I can; I was just never a fan for the reasons given many times over the years (same reason I won't do a page on Extreme Gong), and as such I don't think I'd have my heart in it if I did the page myself. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 14:09, August 21, 2014 (UTC) I would like to see a (The New) Tresure Hunt Video Arcive. Greggo I took the liberty of adding more information to several games in the "no footage available" section. Hope you don't mind. :) 02:25, October 9, 2014 (UTC)Greggo :Not one bit. I always welcome additions and corrections to any of my subpages, and needless to say you know far more about your games than I do. :) I've made some minor edits, mainly personal observations. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 04:46, October 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm sure you will, but please read my notes for today concerning Hit Man. I'd recommend reverting the section and adding today's notes, or making a note that today's upload won't be long for this world. 04:51, November 13, 2014 (UTC)Greggo ::Done. I'm leaving it in the "has footage" section for the simple reason that the video's still online, but will move it if/when it's removed. Personally, I agree with Jeremiah Soria that the Final Fantasy panel was a bit long, particularly since it was clearly a truncated version (given all the slides that quickly pass by after Charles Dunbar finished up). -Daniel Benfield (talk) 05:14, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ''Weakest Link'' Video Archives Are you going to do that anytime soon? I mean, you don't have to focus on every single version if you don't want to (obviously, every country has aired the show). If I were you, I'd put my focus on the UK and US versions; and whatever countries you want to add. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 17:35, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :If I ever want to do a Weakest Link page, I'd probably only do the US ones and possibly select episodes of the UK original. I've still got a massive backlog of YouTube videos (none related to game shows) I've been meaning to watch, so I'm more-or-less taking a break from the Archives, although I'm still looking at the new-to-GSN Sale and Press episodes as they pop up. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 23:55, October 27, 2014 (UTC) :: OK, so US and UK, and what other countries do you plan to add? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 03:00, October 28, 2014 (UTC) :::Probably nothing. Like I said, I might make a page for the show, or I might not; given my YouTube backlog, I've personally put the Video Archive projects on hold except occasional additions to Shop 'Til You Drop, Let's Make A Deal, half-hour daytime Price, and Greggo; if something new pops up for one of the other existing pages, I'll take a look, but otherwise I'm basically on break. :) -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:18, October 28, 2014 (UTC)